Home is where the hurt is
by CloudBusting85
Summary: An AU looking at the life of teenage Erin Lindsay.
1. Waste of Space

**A/N: I had this idea in my head and thought I would give it a try,not sure if it will go anywhere. Of course I don't own Chicago PD or any of the characters,I just use them for inspiration.**

**Warning:Mention of abuse,drug and alcohol abuse,blood,death,infrequent use of swearing.**

**Enjoy. All mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 1: Waste of space **

"ERIN,ERIN GET YOU LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MYSELF." He shouted from downstairs.

Erin got up of her bed and walked downstairs.

"What's wrong, Sir. "she asked

"Don't you what me young lady." he said grabbing her arm

"Oww Sir that hurts." Erin yelped

Sir, she had to call him sir, he wasn't her dad, her dad had gone to prison when she was eight or that's what her mom had told she had never met him and he wasn't even Teddy's dad, she was pretty sure that Teddy's dad had died in some police shoot out. This was her mom's current boyfriend, they had lived with him since she was ten so three years, she didn't really like him but he let them stay in his house. He was like her dad in a way she was used to being shouted at and pushed around and hit so it wasn't anything new a long as she kept her head down and did as she was told it was all alright.

"You deserve it you thieving madam." he snarled

"But I didn't take anything? "Said Erin pleading with Sir to let go of her arm.

"Yes you did, I left twenty dollars on the side and now it's gone, where is it you better give it back." he said

"I didn't take it I promise, maybe mom took it? "said Erin

"She's not been here all day so how could it of been her. "he shouted

He picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it at her, she jumped back.

He backed her into a corner.

"That's it get out of my house, and don't come back till you've got the money." he shouted

Erin grabbed spare key and her sneakers and her jumper and ran out into the road, Teddy wasn't in the house he was out with the other kids on their block either at the park or cycling around the neighbourhood causing havoc. They had never been bought bikes, so she knew that the bike he had he must have stolen from somewhere, just like the play station he had in his room she had no idea where he got it from, he had already be cautioned for being a look out on a robbery. .She ran down the street, she could still hear sir shouting abuse at her as she ran, she was used to this she just needed to lie low and stay out of the house for a few hours until he was more drunk, by the evening he would have totally forgot the afternoons occurrence.

She headed towards the public library, it was somewhere she would usually go it was open from 8 till 7 so she could stay there all day and read books or go on the computer.

She sat in the corner and started to read the secret garden, she liked the book so far but her favourite book was Peter Pan, she felt like she was on the adventures with him. She sat for a few hours reading the book and then looked at her phone, it was only 5 o'clock, so she would probably have to stay here for another few hours and then she would go and find something to eat. She had eaten yet as she had been her room all morning hiding from her dad who had had a bunch of his friends round, and they were rowdy and loudly and drunk so she didn't want to have to go to the kitchen.

At 6.30 she put the book back on the shelf and headed down the street to the 7 eleven, it was fairly busy for a Saturday evening, people buying snacks for the cinema next door or stocking up on supplies. She walked over to the cold fridge where all the sandwiches were, she picked up a chicken sandwich and slipped it under her jacket and then boldly she headed out of the store gates out into the street, where she continued to walk a few blocks before she headed into the park that she walked through on the way home.

She opened up the bag and tucked into her sandwiches. When she got back she snuck quietly into the house she was almost at the stairs when there was a voice.

"Erin, baby girl good to see you, why don't you come and sit with us all." Said Bunny as she motioned to her friends that were sitting on the sofa.

"I'm alright thanks, I'm going to go to bed." Erin said.

"Come on we are getting pizza," bribed Bunny

"Fine." Erin sighed

"Erin baby can you get the vodka from the kitchen." Demanded Bunny

Erin did as she was told and brought the vodka from the kitchen inside. She sat down on the sofa the table in the room was covered in drug parfinaliar.

Erin managed to make it through an hour before she grabbed some pizza and a two cans of coke and legged it up stairs, to her room. It was her favourite room in the house, she could escape to it and she also liked it because she could lock it and no one else could get in. She knocked on teddy's door.

"What do you want Erin." came a voice.

"I've got you a coke and some pizza. "replied Erin

"Kay thanks." Teddy said as he opened the door and went back to his games console.

She sat on her bed eating the pizza and drinking the coke watching Tv, on the Tv that her mum had given her for her birthday no doubt it was stolen but she didn't care she could escape from reality.

She then went to sleep, but all the noise from downstairs kept her awake most of the night. She spent Sunday going through all her homework making sure she had done it all so she didn't get an detention.

With all the people round at the weekend ,going in and out of the bathroom it had really messed up her schedule, so early Sunday morning she went in the bathroom and locked the door. She placed her dirty clothes in the bath and turned on the taps she took some of the soap and put over her clothes, she then stood on them to make sure the soap got into them and rinsed them, she took her clothes out and placed them over a piece of string she had connected across her room so that they would dry before the next day of school, kids had made fun of her for always wearing the same clothes and her parents had never fixed the washing machine that broke six months previous.

Monday morning arrived

Erin woke up and went downstairs neither of her parents were in, she looked in the cupboards and grabbed a pop tart and stuck it in the toaster.

She opened the door to teddy's room

"Teddy come on I'm going to school, we need to leave in like ten minutes or we will miss the bus and be late."

"Look Erin who cares if we are late, its just dumb school." Said the eleven year old boy

"How ya going to get a job then without going to school then?" She asked

"I don't need a job, Cole and Alex said I could run with them." He replied

"So you're going to join a gang" Erin sighed

"Well don't come crying to me when it all turns out bad coz I can tell you know you not gonna last five seconds with them, I can tell you that, anyway I'm going plus if you don't come your gonna get hungry at lunch there's nothing to eat in the house." Said Erin

"Fine then I'll come, but I so will be fine with them ,I'm already helping them with stuff, anyway Erin you can't act like miss perfect haven't you been caught shoplifting at least eight times. "said Teddy

"It's actually six but whatever gang stuff is way worse they kill people, you haven't seen me ever kill nobody therefore the shit you do is way worse than the shit I do." Replied Erin

At that Teddy got up, Erin smiled at least she had managed to convince him.

She then grabbed her things and set off for school. They got to school at 8 o'clock with class starting at 8.45 she went to the cafeteria and Wendy the lunch lady smiled at her.

"Morning Erin what can I get you for breakfast?"asked Wendy

"Just a fruit juice, an apple and a hash brown please."

"Nothing else sweetie." asked Wendy

"No I'm good thanks." Replied Erin

Wendy went away and came back with a brown paper bag and handed to Erin

"You have a good day now Erin." Said Wendy

Erin walked off towards her home room. Erin sat down in her home room it was still early and no one else was in except a girl called Charlotte who was in some of her lessons and they sat next to each other in maths.

Erin pulled the things out to find that there was also an orange and hot oat meal bar. Erin packed those into her bags to save for recess. She ate her breakfast and then went to her locker to get her books for the day.

As she went to her locker she heard shouts of

"Cowabunga mother fuckers" The boys shouted

She turned around to see Teddy and his friends Stewart, Marlin and Troy sliding down the hall way on wheelie chairs.

"Teddy for fuck sake stop being a moron" said Erin

"Erin you're not my mom you can't tell me what to do."

"Fine then your choice if you get excluded don't say it didn't warn you."

"ugh whatever,stop being a spoil sport just because you haven't got any friends doesn't mean you need to take it out on me." moaned Teddy

Erin rolled her eyes and walked away, it was true though she didn't have many friends but she could hardly have any friends, she couldn't really bring them home, it was easier for teddy the boys were happy playing football or hanging around in the park. She rather do that as well but it wasn't as fun by herself, there were a couple of girls she was friendly with the flats at the end of her block, they would sometimes go to the cinema together or head to the park and have bbqs in the summer but none of them went to school with her. Plus it was harder for all of them to hang out together she was sure that the police has some sort of file of all there photos because the whenever they were together, even If they weren't doing anything wrong like getting food in McDonalds they would always be approached by police officers, most likely because the boys had been caught with knives a few months back, and well Erin didn't exactly have a squeaky clean record either.

She kept her head down at school she didn't want people to know what her home life was like, but it she wasn't the only one at school who had a police record, at least once a week the police would turn up at school for some reason or another, she didn't want her and teddy to split up and have to live with strangers she didn't know. She didn't particularly like school she didn't hate it but there wasn't anything she really liked,she just got on with what she had to do and it meant she could get out of the house for most of the day rather than being stuck at home and having to deal with her mum and her friends. She didn't know what she wanted to do when she was older she didn't want to think about it, her mom always owed someone money so she would probably have to work of her moms debt, she didn't want to think about what shed have to do because she had a terrible feeling in her gut that she would end up dead down an alley way, she had seen enough people dead for it not to affect her.


	2. The new arrival

**Chapter two: The new arrival**

The bell rang and she walked back to her home room .She sat in her seat.

Mr Simpkin came into the class room.

"Settle down guys, we've got a new girl starting today, class I'd like you to welcome Angelica and help her settle in."

Angelia walked into the class.

There were whispers in the class.

"Can I have someone to show Angelica around?" Asked Mr Simpkin looking around the class waiting for someone to put their hand up.

Erin felt her hand go up.

"Thankyou Erin." Smiled Mr Simpkin

Angelica sat in the seat next to her.

"So what lessons have you got today." Asked Erin

"Ehmm I think I've got geometry, chemistry, English, poetry and gym class." Said Angelica

"So do I let's see what rooms you're in… yep we are in the same classes." Said Erin

They walked off to their next classes, it got to lunch Erin grabbed her lunch and found Angelica who was sitting outside on a bench.

"Hey how's your first day been?" Asked Erin

"Yeah it's been good so far, I mean you've done some stuff in biology that I haven't done before." She said

"Yeah we've been on this topic for ages Ms March is so slow with stuff, Mr Blakers class are already onto the working of the kidney which is like three topic ahead of the heart." Said Erin

"We need to leave for gym class ten minutes before the bell rings to get changed, I think its track and hurdles today," Said Erin

"I'm awful at track my sister is so much better."replied Angelica

"Don't worry as long as you try the teacher doesn't care how fast you are?" replied Erin

Some of the girls in Erin's class walked passed them giggling.

"What's there problem today." Said Erin rolling her eyes.

The girls continued to giggle and point and Erin had just about had enough.

"Can I help you?" said Erin sarcastically.

"I just didn't realise that the school had a losers programme "spat Penny

"What?" responded Erin

"You know a special group that puts kids with no friends together in a bid to seem less desperate and pathetic, you two are the poor girl and the annoying new girl." spat Penny

Erin looked at Angelica who looked quite taken a back. Erin was used to this kind of abuse.

"I'm not annoying." said Angelica under her breath.

"What did you say?" Said Penny

Erin grabbed Angelica by the arm and they walked of away from the girls.

"Ignore her she's a right bitch." Said Erin

After gym,the school bell rang and Erin went to her locker and grabbed her stuff and headed back to track.

She saw Angelica.

"Hey I thought you'd gone "said Erin

" I've got to wait for Rose to finish track practise as we are meant to be getting the bus back home together." explained Angelica

"Ah ok well I'll see you later, "Said Erin as she jogged over to the other girls.

They spent the next two hours running around the field and Erin managed to get a new personal best.

After getting changed she ran over to say by to Angelica.

"Bye Angelica, see you tomorrow." Said Erin

"Bye Erin thanks for being so nice to me today." replied Angelica

Erin walked home to find another empty house. Teddy was probably out with his friends.

The rest of the week flew by Erin got copious amounts of homework and they had to do their poetry presentations to the class.

It finally arrived to the end of the week. Erin was walking out the school gates with Angelica

"Hey Erin do you want to come round to mine tomorrow so we can start out biology project together." Asked Angelia

"Yeah sure." Said Erin

Erin said good bye to her friend and went home.

Her mom was in the kitchen making a sandwich for Sir.

"Hey Erin baby how was your day?" asked Bunny

"Fine." Erin replied

"Baby can you do me a favour? "asked Bunny

"What mom," replied Erin

"Ill give you 25% of the money if you can shift the weed and pills upstairs." Said Bunny

"Why can't you do it?"asked Erin

"Erin come on do this for me, I can't do It the police have been sniffing around me for ages."

"So you'd rather let me go down for it than you."

"It's not like that baby I swear they won't suspect a kid."

"No mom I'm not doing it." Stated Erin

"Sir wants it done today, don't make him angry for both our sakes."

"Fine but I'm only doing small amounts I'm not getting caught." Said Erin

And reluctantly she went upstairs to the attic where the hydroponic where set up and grabbed the pills first, she thought she could get rid of these quicker.

"Hey Erin. "Said bunny

Erin turned around

"Take this, don't want no one messing you around. "Said Bunny

Handing Erin a gun.

Erin stared at it.

"You do know how to use it."

"Yeah I do mom."

"Well go on then." Said bunny practically pushing Erin out the door.


	3. Police encounter

Chapter three: Police encounter

Erin walked out of the house calm and collected, stay calm she thought stay calm. She could feel the gun against her chest and her heart was beating fast. She went down the back allies and managed to shift most of the pills, she went back to grab the weed.

"Mom I'm leaving the gun this time that was so scary, a police car went past me, if I get caught it would be a death sentence having a gun so Ill test my luck without it." Said Erin placing the gun on the table.

"Your choice sweetie it's not like I didn't warn ya."Said Bunny.

Erin walked down the street through the back allies,

She managed to sell almost all of it and she was on her way home when a police car pulled up next to her. She took a deep breath and continued walking, she was lucky she didn't have that much on her and her mom and her neighbour's had been cautioned and been to prison enough times to know that she had an amount that she could claim was for personal use rather than what she had actually been doing.

"Stop please young lady". A husky voice said behind her.

She stopped

"What's wrong officer, "She asked innocently

"You know what's up, I saw you come out of that alley way. "He said

"It's a quicker way for me to get home." replied Erin

"Empty your pockets."

"Sure." Erin emptied them

And took out the bag of weed

"What's that. "the police officer asked

"It's weed, surely as a cop you would know what weed is."

"Don't get mouthy with me."

"I'm not I'm just suggesting you're not a very good police officer If you don't know what weed is like, anyway you haven't got anything on me it's for personal use."

"Really I highly doubt that." he said

"Mr not so good police officer sir,I've seen kids as young as seven hooked on drugs and on stuff stronger than weed."

"You're going to have to come with me to the station."

"Sure but you haven't got anything to charge me with, so be prepared for me to make a formal complaint so i'd like you badge number and name."

"Sure thing it's Voight,Hank Voight."

"I won't forget it any time soon."Said Erin

Erin begrudgingly got into the car, she was angry that her evening was going to get wasted.

They arrived at the station and she got taken into an interview room,

"Look I don't understand why you've brought me here, instead of stopping real crime your questioning a thirteen year old year girl about why she's got the tiniest amount of weed on her person, you can't charge me."Said Erin

"Erin I know this isn't your first time being taken in for questioning, looked like you've got some record and your only thirteen."Said Hank

Erin didn't reply

"Your bunny's daughter aren't you."Hank said

"so what if I am what's it to you." Snapped Erin

"We see her a lot around here."Said Hank

"Well if you see her any time soon tell her I said hi." Said Erin cheekily.

Hank continued to question her obviously found nothing to charge her.

"Bye for Hank, I'm sure you'll be seeing me around. "Said Erin in a sarcastic tone

"Bye, kid stay out of trouble." He said

"Doubt that that Hank and I'm sure you know it." laughed Erin.

Erin walked out of the station and headed back across town. She was angry with her mom but no surprise that when she got back her mom had already gone out. So she grabbed some food and headed up stairs.


	4. Family meal

**Chapter four:Family meal. **

The next day she got up and got her stuff ready for Angelicas, her mom had offered to pick her up but Erin had said she was happy to get the bus. She didn't want Angelica coming round to her house.

She arrived a Angelica's house, it was a pretty house .She knocked on the door and it was opened

"Hello you must be Erin. "Said Angelica's mom

"Yes ma'am, thankyou for allowing me to come round, you've got a lovely house." Said Erin

"Come in sweetie Annie's just in her room, so feel free to go up."Said Angelicas mom

Erin slipped off her shoes and ran up the stairs to find Angelica room.

"Hey Erin I've got all the paper and stuff we can go down stairs and work on the table is big enough for all our project stuff,"

"I'm not that good a drawing so your going to have to do it,ill write out all the information. "Said Erin

"yeah ok you know all the scientific words any way, I'll just draw the heart I'm good at diagrams." Said Angelica.

They got on with their project and Angelica mum gave them some cookies and they continued to do their project and finally finished their work in the afternoon.

Angelicas mom made them lunch and they sat in the garden watching Angelia's younger siblings playing on the trampoline.

"Angelica I honestly don't get how you can deal with six siblings, Teddy pisses me off enough." Said Erin

"They drive me nuts but I mean Shay,Kirean,Alice and Rosie are older than me and so it's only Ollie and Lucy that are younger than me ."Said Angelica.

"How old are your siblings Shay is twenty five, Kirean is twenty two, Alice is nineteen and well you know Rosie is fourteen, Ollie is nine and Lucy is six." Said Angelica

"honestly I feel for your parents having so many kids it must be a nightmare." Said Erin

Angelicas mom walked in

"Your right Erin it is a nightmare sometimes, I don't know how I do it." Laughed Angelica mom

"I'm ordering some pizza do you guys want some as well."

"Oh yes please." Said Angelica

"I'm getting a mix of pizzas because the older are coming round as well."Said Angelica mom

"Who are the older?" asked Erin

"It's what mom calls Shay, Kirean and Alice when she can't be bothered to say all their names."laughed Angelica

An hour or so later Angelica older siblings arrived and they all tucked in pizza.

"So Erin what do your parents do."Ask Angelica's mom

"Well my dads in finance im not sure exactly what he does though."Lied Erin

"Ah ok."Said Angelica's mom

"And my mom doesn't have a job at the moment."Said Erin

Erin hadn't exactly lied it was easier to say sir was her dad and in a way in was in finance,he laundered money in phoney business and her mom she had never worked a day in her life,well she did the occasional bit of bar work.

The family continued to eat and chat.

"So Erin what subjects do you like at school."Said Angelica Dad making conversation.

"Umm,I guess I like gym,im on the track squad."Said Erin

"Oh yeah I saw you the other day when I was trying out."Said Rosie

"did you get in?"asked Erin

"Yeah I did."Said Rosie

"ah ok if I get your number I can add you to the chat if you want I think people are going round to Ivy's next weekend."Said Erin,knowing full well she wasn't even going to bother going.

"Ah ok thanks."Said Rosie

"Erin what's your favorite colour."Asked little Lucy

"Maybe emm…..purple."replied Erin

"Oh my favourite colour is pink but ollie says pink is a colour for babies but im not a baby because im four and that means I'm not a baby."Explained Lucy

"Right who is ready for dessert?"asked Angelica's mom

She brought out a huge chocolate gateau and a cheese cake and lemon pie.

"Wow."said Erin accidently out loud.

They all laughed

"Opps sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud."laughed Erin

"well tuck in Erin or it will all be gone."Said Angelica's mom

Erin was stuffed she was so full and she didn't want to admit it her herself but she couldn't remember the last time she had that much food or even a meal with more than one course,usually she would make really weird dinners like the other night she had ramen noodles and an apple for dinner because there wasn't really anything else.

At the end of the night they sat down to watch a evening Erin thanked the family and walked home.

Erin got home and watched TV in her room before going to bed.


	5. Caught in action

**Chapter five: Caught in action.**

Months passed and Erin and Angelia became good friends spending more time together,Erin spent most weekends with Angelica and went with Angelica to her hospital appointments and they went to the movies flew past and suddenly they had both turned fourteen.

Erin was living the life she wished she had always lived but then it all changed.

Erin was getting ready for track changing into her tracksuit,when Angelica and Rosie noticed the bruises on her arm.

"Erin what's that?"asked Angelia

"What's what."questioned Erin

"Those bruises on your arm how to you get them they look like hand marks."Said Rosie

Erin temporarily froze,she had forgotten about those.

"Oh it's nothing I annoyed teddy so he gave me a Chinese burn on my arm,its no biggie."lied Erin

"Ah ok."Said Rosie not really believing what Erin had said.

That weekend Angelica was busy so Erin said she would go out with the girls on her block,however she knew this wasn't any ordinary trip to the mall,she knew that they needed her,she was a vital part,she was the best person to distract the store workers so they could steal stuff.

They arrived at the mall and went into the store,they usually choose a big store as it would be easier for them to spread out.

Erin went up to the cashier to distract her and started asking questions about if there store and certain things,after about five minutes of asking and checking prices of things,her phone buzzed and erin got the signal , Erin handed the woman a pair of earings and handed over a five dollar bill.

On the way out of the store Erin bumped into Angelica

Erin was in a rush she couldn't stay she had to join the other girls.

"Hey Erin," Angelica as she waved at Erin

"Oh hey, I've got to go." replied Erin hastilty trying to walk the exit shop.

"Erin were you with those girls who ran out of the store ,I think they stole stuff."

"Sorry Annie I've really got to go."said Erin

"Erin don't be an idiot."

"I'm sorry Annie,i'd love to stay and chat I really would but,I've got to go."Said Erin as she went out of the store.

Erin's hands were tied of course she knew what she was doing was wrong but if she didn't meet the girls in their usual post shop lift spot they were call her a grass and then she would hear the end of Sarah a girl who lived a few blocks away, they met her at the park and all became friends but one day when they went shopping she panicked and ended up telling the staff that she thought some girls were going to shop all ended up getting caught and cautioned by the police and the other girls made Sarah's life so bad at school and outside of school,she ended up moving schools but word travels fast,everyone knows everyone and word quickly got to her new got so bad that her family had to end up moving house.

Erin met the girls.

"Thanks Erin."said one girl

"Yeah thanks for distracting."Said another girl

"Wow there's loads of stuff here." remarked one of the girls

"Here put it into this bag and we can go back to mine and work out how much to sell all the stuff for and whose selling what."The girl said

"Ok sure." all the girls said and they headed off for the girls spent the next couple of hours working out how much they were going to charge and who was going to sell what.

Later that evening they met up with some of the girls boyfriends and headed out to get had been telling Erin how much she thought Cole had a crush on her.

"So Erin you doing anything next weekend because Sonny is having a party because his parents are going out of town for the weekend to visit his sister at college and well everyone is invited."said Cole

"'I'll see Cole,don't know if I can really be bothered if im honest,"Said Erin

"Please Erin you're so fun at parties."Pleaded Cole

"Cole I've been to like two parties you've been at."Erin replied

"And they were super fun." replied Cole trying to persuade Erin to go.

"Were they just super fun because I bought weed?" laughed Erin

"Erm maybe."Said Cole

"Haa! you just want me to go because of my weed connections."Joked Erin

"Ugh whatever Erin."said Cole as her walked away to catch up with the other boys.

"He fancies you,can't you tell."Said Liberty

"I know but what was it you said the other week."Said Erin

"That you've got to play hard to get."Said Liberty

"Ohh Erin this is so exciting you've got to come on Saturday to Sonnys party I need to witness your first hook up so I can spread the gossip."Said Liberty

"Ugh whatever,Lib your such a gossip."Laughed Erin

"Look Erin every friendship group needs certain things ,it needs a Joker,a gossip,a suck up,a loose canon,a player,a laugh,a drug dealer,a hustler and a leader."Said Liberty

"So who is who then with us."Said Erin motioning to her friends around her

"Well we have a few people in some categories, Tryone and amaya are the the jokers, i'm the gossip obviously ,lolas the stuck up,Sam and Spencer are the loose cannons,Sonny is the player,Issac is the hustler and i am still not sure about the leader,maybe Cole or Zac."Said Liberty

Liberty was and Amaya were the jokers they often seemed to compete,the other week they had wrapped all the cars in the school's parking lot in bubble was the gossip,she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it,Sam and Spencer were always trying to things to either smash from tall buildings or burn. Sonny was a player he had worked in way through practically all the girls through her grade and Issac seemed to always be doing some sort of dodgey deal.

"Hey you forgot the drug dealer,whose the drug dealer?"asked Erin

"You are,Erin you've got a bit of reputation."laughed Liberty.

"Fine,whatever."replied Erin

"Guys hurry up are we going to get pizza or what."the other girls shouted back to Liberty and Erin who were behind them.


	6. Beginning of the end

**Chapter six :The beginning of the end**

Erin walked into her home room and sat came in and sat down next to turned to her and started to asking about her weekend,Angelica didn't respond.

"Hey Angelica are you hearing me?"Said Erin

Angelica continued to ignore her.

Erin shrugged her tried to talk to Angelica during her even asked to switch lunch Erin saw her opportunity to speak to Angelica.

"Hey,why aren't you talking to me?"Asked Erin

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to you."Said Angelia

"What have I done?"Asked Erin

"You know,you went out and stole with those girls,I saw you,Erin that's illegal if you get caught you will get in trouble."said Angelica

"It's not my first time i'm careful."said Erin

"What the actual hell that's not what I thought you would say if you wanted me to talk to you." Exclaimed Angelica

"What did you want me to say?"

"That you wont be so stupid and do it again but instead you acting like some thug hanging around with those girl."

"Fine whatever but you know not all of us are like you,we don't all have loads of money,live in a nice house and have a perfect family,so i'm sorry if i'm not just like you."Said Erin

At that she stormed off away from Angelica.

Erin was angry that she had made Angelica cross but she was also angry that Angelica was calling her out,loads of kids their age shop spent the rest of the lunch break crying and then she bunked off and went home early.

She went the whole week and they didn't speak.

That weekend Liberty called her and Erin decided she would go to Sonnys party she was meant to be going out with Angelica but because they weren't talking she didn't think that it would happen.

She arrived at the party with Liberty around seven they went into Sonny's kitchen.

Erin opened her bag and placed two bottles of vodka on the table with the rest of the drinks.

"Thanks Erin you're a legend,guys,Erin bought more vodka."Said Sonny

The night went on and the teens got progressively more drunk playing drinking games that they had learnt from their older was surprised at how much alcohol there was,her friends must have got their older siblings to buy it as they were only fourteen.


	7. No Goodbyes

**A/N:Mention of blood and gun violence**

**Chapter seven: No goodbyes**

Erin woke up the next morning her head was ringing,she sat up on the sofa

"Please tell me I'm not the only one with a killer head ache."moaned Liberty

"No my head hurts like someone hit it with a stick."Said Amaya

"My parents are gonna be back at like 2pm."said Sonny

"Whats the time."Said Amaya

"Shit,its twelve."Said Liberty looking at her phone.

"Well note I think we better clean up ." Said Erin

They spent the next few hours quickly tidying up the house.

Just as they were about to leave Erins phone wrang.

"Hey Teddy whats up."Said Erin

"Erin where are you?" said Teddys shaky voice

"I'm at Sonnys but I'm literally about to come home,so ill won't be long."Replied Erin

"Erin…Erin…Erin." mumbled Teddy

"What?" responded Erin sharply worried about the tone in her brother voice

"Erin you've got to come back quick,iwasoutwithsomematesandwewerecominghomeandweheardaloudnoiseandwelltheythoughtitwasagunshotbutwewerenttosureandthenwegothomeandand."Babbled Teddy

"Teddy slow down I can't understand what you are saying your speaking to fast."

"Ok, we were coming back from the skate park and we heard this loud noise and Tyrone thought it was a gun shot and then we got back home and and and."Said Teddy as he burst into tears

"What is it."

"She's dead Erin she's dead and there's so much blood everywhere all over the steps and its run all the way down the path."explained Teddy

"What…how…mums dead…..oh my god."Said Erin

"No no not mum,your friend that girl from school,the one who came round like four weeks ago and then you went out to the cinema."Said Teddy

"Angelica,wait what."said Erin her voice shaking

"I don't know what's happened but theres blood everywhere,just get here quick."Said Teddy

Erin practically ran the last ten minutes of her walk home,all that track practise came into she ran she could feel her heart beating fast in the chest and she had so many thoughts running through her arrive back at her house and there was a crowd of people,she pushed her way through them, there she saw Angelica's body lying on the ground ,blood pouring out of her,despite how horrible it was she couldn't look away.

She could hear someone screaming she looked around to see who it was and then realised it was ran past the people towards the sirens were getting closer

"Oh my god Angelica,Angelica."She screamed

"No use screaming girl she's dead, isn't much that anyone can really do for the poor girl now."One of her neighbours said.

Erin suddenly felt arms grip her body.

"You can't be near the body."the woman said as she pulled Erin back

"Get off me she's my friend get off me."Screamed Erin

The policewomen sat Erin down on the side of the path.

"Did you see anything?"she asked

"No,no I didn't I was at a friends house."Erin replied

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?"asked the women

"No she didn't leave around here,she must have been coming to see if I was at home,it's my fault if I had been in then she might not be dead."Erin said as she burst into tears.

"Sweetie you can't think like that,"Said the women

Erin shrugged her shoulders

"Here I always find some sugar helps when im feeling sad."Said the lady handing Erin a mars bar

"Thanks."Said Erin as she opened up the mars.

The police began to cordon off the area and question the neighbours to see if they had seen anything.

Erin just sat on the side walk, she couldn't exactly go in her house as it was cordoned off by the police tape.

The police officer came back over to her.

"Do you have the contacts for the girls family,"she said

"No but I could tell you her address."

Erin told her the address and then went over to Teddy.

"Erin please don't be mad."

"Well when you start a sentence like that it makes me think I'm going to be mad."

"Me and Leon got back from playing basket ball and well I saw sixty dollars on the side,so well I took it and then Sir came down the stairs and got angry but I told him I hadn't taken it,he was pointing his gun at us telling to get out of his house so we sprinted off and well we ran past Angelica i thought she was coming to see you,I didn't know you weren't in I was a leons last night,and well then we heard and bang,Erin I think he shot her because he thought she was you."

Erin couldnt breath it was like she was being swallowed whole and it felt like the universe was crushing every once of life left inside her.

Teddy stopped as Erin hand hit his face.

"I told you not to get on his bad side,do what he says ,shut up,stay out of his way." shouted Erin

"I'm sorry." exclaimed Teddy

"Stop I don't want to speak to you,scratch that I don't want to even see you,i'm not kidding stay the hell away from me,you and all your stupid mates,I swear ill kill you if I see you."

"Please Erin,I'm your brother."Pleaded Teddy

"By the skin of your teeth,to be honest I wish you weren't,I wish you had never been born."

And at that Erin turned and walked away,tears rolling down her face and blood boiling in her veins.

Erin walked back towards the police and she watched her brother run away little did she know that would be the last time she would see Teddy for along time.

**A/N:So this is where I imagine the story to end,I'm not sure if I will take it any further but I have got a few ideas. **


	8. Where to now?

**Chapter 8:Where to now?**

Erin sat on the side of the road not knowing what to do. The female officer approached her.

"Sweetie,we need you to come down to the station with us,your not in trouble we just want to ask you some questions."the officer said

Erin looked up.

"Yeah ok."

"Come on sweetie,you can ride in my car,I'm sergeant platt."

"My names Erin."

"Come,we will get to the station."

The in the car towards the followed sergeant platt upstairs and she sat down.

"So,Erin I know that this must have been so terrible but do you have any idea who might of shot Angelica."

Erin continued to look at the floor wishing that she could be invisible.

"Sweetie,it's ok you can tell the truth,you won't get in trouble we just want justice for Angelica,

Erin took a deep breath and told the telling sergeant Platt about everything Teddy had said,she watched as sergeant Platt made the time they finished talking it was mid afternoon.

"Have you got the contacts for your dad or your mom."

"He isn't my dad,he's not even Teddy's dad,he's my mom's boyfriend,no I don't and you probably won't be able to find him or my mum they go missing all the time."

"Do they ever leave you alone?"

"I'm fourteen I'm not a baby I can look after myself,talk to officer voight he knows my mom I think he mentioned her last time I was in here."

Sergeant Platt went out of the room and disappeared for about half an hour.

"Erin do you have someone with you could stay with ,you can't go home I'm afraid your house is currently under police cordon and I don't think you will be able to go home ,we haven't been able to get hold of your mom and it seems that DCFS want to get involved.

Erin said nothing she was too tired to fight,anything would be better than home.

Erin sat down on the bench in the front of the station as sergeant Platt got on with sorting her out and attending to other issues within the police department.

Sergeant platt came over to her bringing her food and drinks now and then.

"Right i've found somewhere for you to stay tonight,with sergeant Voight and his wife they've had a few foster placements before,so your in good hands.

Erin shrugged her shoulders,her stomach felt on edge,her life was changing faster than she could catch up,she felt as though every breath was being squeezed out of her everything she had ever known no matter how awful was slowly falling out of reach and she couldn't reach high enough to save herself.

A women walked up to sergeant Platts desk

"Hi Camille lovely to see you again."said sergeant platt as she greeted Camille

"you too Trudy,where's Erin?"

Sergeant Platt pointed in Erin's direction.

Erin looked up the women had a kind looking face and she smiled at Erin.

"Hi Erin,I'm Camille,I'm Hanks wife,your coming to stay with us for a you need anything just ask."

Camille showed Erin to the car and on the way home they stopped at a store so Erin could pick out some clothes and bed and bath stuff.

They drove in could tell that Camille was giving her space not trying to push her but making her feel comfortable.

They arrived at the house,Erin looked at it,it was followed Camille inside.

"Heres your room sweetie get settled in and I'll come back and help you make your bed,I'll just go and get you a drink and snack."

Camille disappeared off downstairs and Erin unpacked the stuff in her carrier bag.

Erin sat on the bed looking at the was a simple room with white walls stripy curtains a bunk bed and a desk with pens and paper.

Camille walked back into the room.

"Oh you've made you bed,brilliant well here's your snack,Hank will be back from work later and Justin should be back from basketball later.

**A/N:Thanks for reading.**


	9. Mom where are you?

**Chapter 9: Mom where are you?**

Erin sat in her room,scrolling through her phone,waiting for a friend to text or ring to ask her if she was alright or where she was,why nobody had heard from her.

Nothing,radio silence, she heard from no knew some of them would have heard the sirens and gossip spread quickly where she she had expected at least someone to contact her,maybe they weren't her friends after all,any way who need friends she certainly didn't,having friends got her into this she hadn't of become friends with Angelica she wouldn't be dead and so she could have gone home and everything would have been fine, that's right it was all Angelica's fault.

Erin watched as a flash of black entered her room,the dark black cat jumped up onto Erin's bed and make itself comfortable on the loved cats she remembered her old flat when she was three or four they had a cat then a ginger cat called tiger but they had to move out of that flat and then tiger disappeared and she they hadn't had a cat mom said they 'were too much hassle to care for and it was bad enough having two mouths to feed and she wasn't going to waste money on a cat that would bring dead animals into the house.'

Erin felt her phone vibrate,she picked it up and saw an unknown number and answered it.

"Hello."Erin said cautiously

"Erin baby it's me,your mom."replied Bunny

"Mom where are you,where did you go?" asked Erin

there was a pause on the line

"It's complicated,I've got to go live my life,you aren't a baby no more,"replied Bunny

"But what about me and Teddy you can't just leave us." said Erin

"Erin,listen,I've spent thirteen years cleaning up after you and your brother,looking after you when you were sick,taking you to school,I gotta have time for me otherwise I'm gonna go crazy,you understand,I've got to lay low for a bit. you get that don't you?"explained Bunny

"I...um I guess,but why can't we come live with you I promise I won't be any hassle you won't know I'm there."

there was some back ground noise.

"A double or a single." the voice said

"Bye Erin I've got to go."said Bunny

"Bye mom,I lov…."Erin wasn't able to finish her sentence because the phone line went dead .

Erin wiped her eyes now she felt truly thought about Teddy wondered where he was and what he was doing,she was angry with herself for being so angry with him,she missed him.


	10. Finale Chapter

Chapter 10:Final Chapter:

Weeks and months passed,Erin started at St Ignatious school, little did she know that Hank had had to have many meetings with the Principle who wasn't willing to originally take Erin with her track record of crime. Erin started boxing at Antonio's studio and got back into running track. She spent the weekend doing school work,going out with friends from boxing as she didn't get on with the girls at school and going out with Camille.

She didn't fight with Justin as much as she thought she would have,they rarely had made sure that they didn't get away with was big on punishments be things that helped to give back to the local community and so her and Justin had spent various weekends and the cop cars at the station, Picking up rubbish around the local parks,volunteering at the local animal shelter.

It wasn't untill later that Erin realised that Hank had not only made them give back to the local community,but he had also showed them both a variety of things that they could do in the future without forcing ideas down their was one of the kindest people Erin had ever met and Hank rarely got mad and it was clear he had a soft spot for Erin.

Erin no longer feared coming home as she had before,in fact she looked forward to it. Erin had ended up joining Police cadets and decided she wanted to become a police officer all thanks to Hanks support.

Erin went on school trips with her school and the family went on a cruises. Erin got through school she didn't hate it but there were places she would prefer to be and she most of the evenings running track, at boxing or running track.

…

Erin lay in bed reading a Justin burst in.

"Justin what the hell,you can't just burst in."Said Erin

"Yeah yeah,whatever,I was just coming to ask Me and Luke,Sam were planning or going to the skate park if you wanted to come with us ,you've got to decide like now coz we are literally leaving right now."

"Umm...is Ivy coming?"asked Erin

Justin stepped outside to the top of the stairs.

"Luke,is Ivy coming."shouted Justin

"Yeah I am."replied Ivy from the kitchen where the three kids were waiting

"Ok yeah sure."Said Erin.

Erin grabbed her roller blades and skate board and ran down stairs.

"Where are you going?"asked Camille

"We are going to the skate park and then probably Subway for food! "said Justin

"Ok well have a nice time text me if you need me."said Camille

"Ok bye mom."Replied Justin.

"Bye Erin."Said Camille

"By Mom."Replied Erin as she headed out the door.

Erin walked out of the house,not only was it a house it was her house with her family.

"Race you there." shouted Justin.

"Hey this isn't fair you boys have bikes."moaned Ivy

Ivy and Erin chased after then on their skateboards.

**A/N: Here it is the end,thank you for reading and the reviews.**


End file.
